Cleo Grady
' Grady, Cleo ' Appears in Promises in Death; (Spring 2060)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 Personal Information *'General Description:' As Roarke studied her photo, he thought she was attractive; compact, athletic, a strong face, but very female in the shape of the mouth, the line of the jaw.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 298 *'DOB:' c. 2028 *'Age:' 32 *'Hair:' Blond *'Eyes:' Deep blue *'Height:' 5 feet, 5 inches (165.1 cm) *'Address:' New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Lissa Grady (mother); Max Ricker (biological father); Alex Ricker (half-brother) *'Occupation:' Detective third grade NYPSD, Eighteenth squad (House 42)Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 43; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 38 Description *Cleo wore her streaked blond hair short, straight, sleek, and showed off a couple of winking blue studs in her earlobes. Her eyes were a deep, almost navy, blue.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 41 *Her body was both solid and curvy; her voice was quick, clipped, and a little raw at the edges.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 41 Personality *She's smart enough to use the fact she's got tits when it works for her, and to forget them when it won't. She's ambitious and probably knows how to work everyone else in the squad.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 199 *She's cool-headed, but she's got something under there that runs hot; she likes jewelry, the subtle, classy kind.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 284 *She's a loner and doesn't live the job – she's got something to hide.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 290 History *She has no marriages, no cohabs, no children; she had several commendations and a handful of disciplinary slaps. She moved to Delong's unit three years ago transferring at her own request from SVU (Special Victims Unit).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 41 *She went to college and, on exchange, did six months in Europe at the University of Stuttgart.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 295, 316 She was the only recipient of the college scholarship provided by one of Max Ricker's fronts.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 306 **The football team representing the university that Alex and Rod Sandy attended played against, and had a deep-seated rivalry with, the team representing the university where Grady was a visiting student.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 302 ***Alex did not remember her, specifically, but said she looked like someone he saw around with Rod. Rod wouldn't tell Alex about her so he started calling her Miss Mystery.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 317 Family History *She has no siblings and her parents retired to Florida.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 41 *Cleo admitted to having looked for Max Ricker.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 333 Criminal History *In Cleo's home lockbox, they found a lot of money, credit cards and IDs in fake names, more passcodes for bank accounts, an unregistered 'link and PPC (not yet activated), and Coltraine's ring.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 331 *Cleo recruited Rod to pass data on Alex to Max Ricker.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 333 Homicide Information *Victims **Amaryllis Coltraine ***She ambushed Coltraine in her apartment stairwell, stunned her, revived her with a stimulant, then murdererd her with Coltraine's own police-issue weapon.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 2, 17, 29, 30, 34, 35, 335-337 ***Grady mailed Coltraine's police-issue stunners (including the clutch piece), Coltraine's badge, and her ID to Dallas at Cop Central with a note on a disc (which served as notice and/or warning to Eve).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 62, 63 **Rod Sandy ***His body was discovered at 509 Pearl Street in a three-level, multi-tenant, vacant building used by funky-junkies.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 263, 266, 267 ***He'd been stripped, leaving the small hole and dribble of heart blood on his naked chest exposed; one blow to the heart, thin blade (probably a stiletto).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 268 *Her murders were clean – she's proud of her work (as a detective and as a murderer).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 298 *When Dallas set up communications to Max, regarding Cleo (after her arrest), he said that Cleo was nothing, never was, never would be – less than nothing. Max said Alex didn't have the balls to murder but at least Cleo knows how to go after what she wants; but she doesn't have Alex's brains. He acknowledges that Cleo wanted to go after Coltraine two years ago but he advised against it and told Eve to lock Cleo away.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 335-337 **Cleo admitted that Max targeted Coltraine because of Alex; her murder was payback for words Alex and Max exchanged. Max wanted her to die thinking Alex ordered the hit.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 339 *Cleo further admitted to murdering over a dozen people for Max.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 340 Interesting Facts *She's a Detective third grade with eight years on the job and has been in the eighteenth squad for three years; she moved to New York from Jersey.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 41, 296 She has always taken every day of her vacation and sick leave.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 296 *Cleo said she and Coltraine got to be friends and worked well together; they hung out occasionally. She said she double-dated with Ammy and Morris a few times.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 42, 43 *Morris was a key part of the sting to obtain Cleo Grady's DNA. He sharpened the rhinestones on the droid cat's collar so that when Cleo handled it, she was cut. Morris used his handkerchief to dab at the blood.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 304, 312-316 **Through this DNA sample, they were able to confirm that she is Max Ricker's daughter.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 322 *Peabody and Dallas also set Cleo up by having her come to Cop Central so that they could pick her brain, see what she might know about Coltraine in order to put Alex away for the murders of Rod Sandy and Amaryllis Coltraine. She agreed to participate.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 319, 320 *When Dallas told Cleo she was under arrest for murder, Cleo and Dallas both drew their weapons at the same time; Dallas shot her, only giving her a jolt and leaving her conscious.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 332, 333 References Grady, Cleo Grady, Cleo Grady, Cleo Grady, Cleo Grady, Cleo